


Never alone.

by herilaveur



Series: season 7 with the gang [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Basile's point of view, during the first clip of season 7: Monday 8:53 am - Nothing has changed.Attention SPOILER: watch the clip before reading.
Relationships: Basile Savary/Daphné Lecomte, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: season 7 with the gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113962
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This morning's clip killed me...Tiphaine saddened me...but Basile broke my heart. So I wrote this...

Is there anything worse than being in a place you know by heart and feeling totally lost?

Basile sighs as he looks around. 

Of course there is worse than what he is feeling right now. There's his mother's and Eliott's illness, there's Daphne's eating problems and her sister's addictions, there's Arthur's deafness, Lucas' problems with his parents...Of course, feeling lost it's no so bad... 

But right now, all Basile can think about is what he doesn't want to be there.

He can't even really talk to his friends about it because now there's a big gap between them: they've all gone to college and he's still in high school. He doesn't even want to blame a situation, because he knows it's his fault. He should have worked harder and asked for help instead of thinking that he would graduate without any problem. 

Lucas passed his exams despite all the trouble Eliott got into. Arthur managed to graduate with honours when he went deaf and his parents divorced. Yann didn't really have an excuse for not graduating, so it's pretty normal that he did. 

Of course, the guys told him that it wasn't his fault, he had been going through a complicated time with his mother and then with Daphne. Arthur apologized several times for causing him so much trouble, but Basile can't even say that this is why he had to repeat his senior year. 

Frankly, he doesn't even know who really caused it. Okay, he didn't spend hours studying like Lucas, Daphne or Imane, but he didn't feel like Alexia, Arthur or Yann spent more time studying than he did.

He sighs again and looks at Lola and her friends playing in a corner of the courtyard. When school started in September, she came up to him and told him he could hang out with them. And although that was very nice, he didn't want to hang out with his girlfriend's sister and her friends. Luckily, he made new friends from his class, but some mornings, like today, he thinks back to last year and feels lonely.

His friends arrive and they talk a little, but today he doesn't really have the heart to talk. 

"Okay, I have to go to my locker. Will you join us, Baz?"

Basile nods his head and stays for a few moments alone, afraid that he won't make it this year either. What if he fails his exams again?

His cell phone rings and Basile takes it out of his pocket and takes a big smile on his face.

_From Eliott - 8h-58: I finish at 5pm tonight, but Lucas and the guys are in class until 7pm. You finish early on Monday, right? Wanna grab a beer?_

Basile smile and answer he's totally agrees. Since the beginning of the year, Eliott is always checking in on him and they see each other regularly, with or without Lucas.   
On the first day of school, the whole gang was waiting for him at the school exit and Basile knew, long after that, that it was Eliott's idea.

Sometimes Basile thinks about how hard it must have been for Eliott to repeat a grade and change schools during the year. Basile smiles when he thinks about all the things the five of them went through at that school and suddenly he feels less alone. 

He could almost imagine Eliott and Lucas kissing in a corner of the courtyard, while Arthur would discreetly put some grass in his bag, and Yann would talk about the upcoming party or the next video game night at Elu's place. He can almost see Lucas rolling his eyes and telling him to stop calling them that, and Eliott would say shit, like "I like the idea of the two of us coming together as one.'', Lucas' cheeks would turn scarlet red and they would all laugh.

The bell rings and takes him out of his thoughts. Basile almost jumps up and joins his classroom with a big smile on his face.

No matter what happens, he knows he will never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God 😲 my sister has just told me that she wonders if Basile is not Tiff's father's baby 😵.... tell me you don't think like her.🤭😁  
> .


End file.
